That XX
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: A veces los dichos son ciertos. A veces duelen que lo sean.


**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**_'Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".'_**

* * *

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter  
**PAREJA**: Harry/Anthony G.- Draco  
**RATED**: T  
**SUMMARY**: A veces los dichos son ciertos. A veces duelen que lo sean.  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Este OS hace mención de SLASH/YAOI relación chico/chico o como le digan ustedes y está basado en el tema 'That XX' de G-Dragon

* * *

_**.**_

_**..::.. That XX ..::..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Qué demonios tenía ese hijo de puta para que le viera solo a él?

¿Qué demonios tenía para hacer que todo le creyese y perdonase?

¿Qué era? ¡No lo entendía!

¿Qué demonios tenía ése para que él se dejara tratar así?

¿Qué demonios hacía para que le amase tanto y le obviase todo?

¡¿Qué demonios hacía ése maldito para que él le amase así?! ¡¿A ése?! ¡Ése maldito cuervo de pacotilla que había ganado que le mirara solo por cansancio de tanto insistirle en salir! ¡Y de esa manera tan delirantemente tierna y dedicada! Dándolo todo. Todo a cambio de nada (aunque él no lo viera). Dándolo todo a alguien que para nada lo valoraba, que para nada apreciaba ni atesoraba. Dándolo todo de sí a alguien que para nada le devolvía y que en su lugar él estaba tan desesperado de poder recibir y a la vez dar; de poder amar.

Pero al parecer ese no era ni sería nunca su papel.

Tenía que rendirse.

Tenía que aceptarlo.

... Y dolía como el maldito infierno el saberlo y aún más el tener que hacerlo.

Dolía como nada antes el tener que rendirse justo entonces, cuando después de haber pasado por tanto, finalmente estaba cerca. Cuando finalmente se sentía que podría haber tenido la oportunidad.

.

Nunca supo en qué momento fue en el que se enamoró de él.

Quizás un poco con cada mirada. Otro poco con cada leve toque.

Quizás con esa muestra constante de protección tan característica suya y a la vez esas demostraciones de afecto que para él siempre habían sido tan escasas y que, a pesar de que para el moreno también, le resultaban tan fáciles ahora de dar.

Quizás con todo y nada, pero que fuera de él.

...Pero lo cierto es que lo hizo. Lo hacía... Lo amaba... y mucho.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba como un loco. Lo amaba como nunca se creyó capaz de hacer. Lo amaba tanto que dolía... dolía tanto como lo amaba.

Dolía como nada antes, porque al hacerlo debía aceptar que, SU león -como secretamente pensaba de él-,fuera tratado de manera tan tristemente degradante, humillante; siendo que él estaba allí, tal y como siempre, de una manera u otra. Esperándole, rogándole con la mirada que fuera hacia él desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, esperando tan solo que él le notase. Esperando porque, por algún estúpido motivo finalmente le viera y le permitiera entregarle todo ese amor, cariño, pasión, lujuria, deseo, y ternura que el mismo moreno había sido el culpable de despertar en él. Todos esos sentimientos que él le generaba y le negaba a dejarle dar, dejándole a veces sintiéndose desbordado de tanto amor inútil y no correspondido. Doliente y herido.

Solo.

Pero no. El maldito moreno despistado nunca le vio. Nunca lo notó. No de la forma en que le necesitaba.

... Y ahora esto.

El verse obligado a ver y a soportar como aquel maldito hijo de puta que le había robado aquello que más amaba, estuviese allí, apenas a pocos metros delante de él, quitándose ese anillo que sabía hace tiempo compartía con el moreno porque fue al mismo tiempo que su corazón antes helado había comenzado a dejarse calcinar para, apenas momentos después, verle llegar hasta alguien que ya allí se encontraba, esperándole, y abrazarle con fuerza desde atrás, girándole luego para besarle con una delicadeza y cariño que jamás le hubo visto antes tener para con aquella pareja 'oficial'. Aquella pareja que él se moría porque le dejase amar.

.

Se había jurado en el mismo momento en el que vio aquello no decir absolutamente nada. Se había repetido mentalmente hasta el hartazgo que no tenía sentido. Se había incluso repetido una y otra vez lo que sabía él le diría de enterarse, más encima por su boca. Y se había mordido la lengua hasta sangrar en ya más veces de las que siquiera podía recordar tras algún que otro momento de debilidad. Conteniéndose. Como siempre...

Hasta ese día...

Aquella mañana soleada cuando, al entrar a la oficina que ahora el moreno usaba desde que hubo sido ascendido a jefe, se quedó helado al verle sollozar mientras le veía mirar con añoranza y tristeza aquella foto en la que aparecían juntos, para luego escucharle disculparse como si fuera él quien tuviera la culpa de su tristeza, y limpiándose como si nada pasara al segundo de notar su presencia.

Haciéndose el fuerte con una fuerza que se notaba a leguas en esos momentos ya no tenía. Intentando colocarse las máscaras que se hubo visto obligado a crear pero que él, como buen Slytherin y rey de máscaras podía sin duda alguna diferenciar.

Aquella mañana cuando, preocupado por su estado -ya que nunca pensó en realmente llegar a verle llorar por, ése-, le instó a hablar como los eternos amigos que el jodido moreno siempre se encargaba de recordarle que eran. Viéndose obligado a escuchar como SU persona más amada, aquella también más impensada, se quejaba de no poder tener a ése más para sí, de lo distante que hacía ya un tiempo lo notaba... y, quizás debido a la tristeza de su voz, o la furia de sus celos. Tal vez incluso debido a la suma de ambos; fue que su lengua terminó soltándosele sin poder callar más y sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, sería él mismo quien perdiera en el encuentro.

.

Tampoco era como si hubiera llegado a decir mucho. No realmente. Apenas de como le vio llegar a aquel que ambos sabían y abrazarle para luego besarle.

Eso fue todo.

Fue suficiente.

Fue demasiado...

.

¿Porqué demonios tenía que terminar enojándose con él?

¿Porqué no podía VER lo que en verdad pasaba ante sus hermosos pero cada vez más apagados ojos?

¡¿Porqué era él quien tenía que sufrir por solo llegar a decir la verdad y no ese maldito hijo de puta por engañarlo y mancillarlo así?!

¿Porqué era que él se empeñaba tanto en seguir amando a ese bastardo sin darle tregua ni chance a que él le demostrara lo que era ser realmente feliz?

... ¿Porqué no podía dejar de amarle tanto así?

Estaba cansado.

Estaba harto.

Estaba triste y hastiado. Dolido.

Dolía amarle. Tanto. Y ya no quería sufrir más.

Pero el maldito Griffindor se le había colado en la sangre, tatuado en su piel y metido en los rincones más lejanos de sus entrañas... Y en el corazón era sabido nadie mandaba, y él no sería la excepción. Así que, tomando una decisión de la que sabía luego se arrepentiría, le mintió. Por primera vez desde que esa casi improbable amistad había surgido entre ellos. Desde que dejaron un pasado tortuoso y tortuoso atrás, él le mintió. Y eso bastó, porque con tan solo decirle un demasiado poco creíble; 'Lo siento, de seguro me equivoqué...'. Él volvió a ser ciegamente feliz... mientras que él... él moría un poco más.

.

A veces siente que le odia. Que realmente le odia. Que lo odia como hacía tanto tiempo había llegado a pensar.

Que le odia tanto como le ama.

Por no verle.

Por no creerle.

Por no quererle como él le quiere. Cómo él hizo que le quiera. Que le ame.

Por no sentir por él todo ese amor que por momentos él, quien siempre había logrado esconder con eficacia sus pensamientos y sentimientos sentía le desbordaban. Por ser el estúpido al que todos sus amigos miran con algo similar a la lástima cuando es a él quien abraza pero de ése de quien habla.

Rogando a veces porque simplemente llegara el momento en el que dejase la mano de ése ir cuando permitía que su máscara cayese y realmente enfrentaba su tristeza y soledad. Como en ese momento.

.

En verdad no lo entendía.

No había forma en que lo hiciera porque, ¿qué demonios tenía ese bastardo que él mismo no tuviera? ¿Porqué no podía tenerle y amarle tal y como él quería y sabía el otro merecía? Ese maldito desgraciado no le amaba y se hacía más descaradamente evidente con cada día. Lo más improbable se había dado y el moreno seguía cual iluso enamorado. Él, el mismísimo rey de las serpientes, prácticamente rendido a sus pies y babeando -metafóricamente- de puro amor, mientras que ése, ese maldito infeliz hacía alarde a diestra y siniestra de tener a su lado al jodido salvador.

El niño de oro cayendo en la trampa que siempre quiso evitar y demasiado ciego para reconocerla. Ser un trofeo.

¿Hasta cuándo sería que ese precioso rostro que tanto amaba y que tanto deseaba ver solo sonreír como antaño, iba a estar reflejando tal profunda tristeza y dolor y con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro, tan amargas y desaprovechadas? ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar verle sufrir... aún más? ¿Aún después de lo ya todo vivido y por culpa de un mero idiota con ínfulas de más?

Era triste verle.

Dolía.

Dolía ver como se esforzaba cada día por verse feliz al solo hablar de él.

Lo veía tan hermoso así, por más que supiera que era tan solo fingido, y él... allí, delante de ese rostro que sabía era solo mentira, esforzándose por cegarse un poco y creerle también... y así igual ser un poco feliz, por él.

Dolía escucharle decir cuánto es que lo amaba y todo lo que por ese hacía. Escucharle decir que ese era lo mejor que le había pasado y que estaba seguro duraría por siempre y que para siempre le haría feliz. Dolía pensar que él de verdad quería estar tan ciego y sordo como creer eso y que él, quien en verdad lo amaba con el alma solo lo escucha sin saber que más decir.

¿Cómo hacerle ver a un ciego?

¿Cómo hacerle escuchar un sordo la verdad?

¿Cómo podía él hacerle entender lo que ya todos quienes decían ser sus amigos sabían pero que callaban por saber de antemano porque era él quién no quería escuchar la verdad?

¿Porqué carajos era el jodido moreno el único que no podía notar lo que todos los demás? Cierto, por amor. Un amor unilateral y apenas correspondido que le era dañino pero al que él parecía quererse atar. Un amor tóxico, así como el suyo por él.

Conocía bien el dicho, aquel que decía; 'no hay más ciego que quien no quiere ver ni sordo más sordo que el que no quiere oír', irónicamente fue el mismo moreno quién se lo hubo dicho una vez cuando, al comienzo del nacer sus sentimientos y en una cargada noche de copas, le hubo contado que sentía cosas por alguien, pero que éste ya estaba en pareja aunque la pareja realmente solo lo usara.

Sí, el amor era ciego, completamente -si lo sabría él-, y a ese dicho no podía más que darle su entera razón porque así era como su amado estaba. Ciego, sordo. Ajeno.

Porque él sí lo amaba pero no estaba ciego a sus defectos ni sordo a sus falencias. Pero era el moreno quien no lo veía a él, a Draco, su ahora amigo y compañero por el simple y doloroso hecho de que no lo quería ver. No así. Eran solo amigos. E incluso esa amistad comenzaba ya a pesarle al rubio.

.

Él realmente esperaba que ellos finalmente rompieran algún día. Que aquel matrimonio del cual había sido doloroso testigo acabara y que, ése, finalmente se decidiera a partirle el corazón de una buena vez y a la vez mostrase piedad por quien sabía ataba a algo iluso e insano.

Deseaba con todo su ser que aquello fuera pronto.

.

Auto costoso, ropa bonita, lugares con clase, todo al perfecto gusto de ése. Todo era por y para ése. Incluso llegando a olvidar lo que a él realmente le gustaba hacer en el arduo proceso de ganar y aferrar un corazón ya dado. Y no precisamente a él.

No podía negar que todo aquello iba bien con su persona. Con la de ambos. Pero era el bastardo a su lado el que lo arruinaba todo. Sus sonrisas falsas eran lo que opacaba todo lo que su amado hacía. Esas caricias a sus mejillas y cabellos lucían extrañas y fuera de lugar viniendo de esas manos después de verle demostrar tanta pasión y entrega en su momento robado con aquel otro. Esas caricias que a él se le hacían sucias y huecas porque estaba seguro de que ese mal nacido no estaba pensando en la hermosa persona que casualmente tenía frente a sí y que le daba todo, sino en otra que al parecer hacía lo mismo que él... pero que a su león parecían llenarle el alma aunque no más fueran una triste y burda falacia.

Y eso tampoco lo entendía.

.

¿Cómo era ése capaz de hacer siquiera aquello?

Era sacrílego.

Era pecado.

Era la peor crueldad que alguien pudiera hacerle a alguien que tan así le amaba -y eso viniendo de él ya era todo un insulto ya de por sí-.

¿Cómo era ese maldito tan siquiera capaz de despreciar así tan hermoso regalo? ¿Capaz de despreciar a aquel tesoro de persona que prácticamente le idolatraba y veneraba?

¿Cómo es que era capaz de poner solo lágrimas de dolor y tristeza en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y no estar llorando a su lado pidiendo eternamente perdón?

Dolía como nada el ver como quien amaba se deshacía ante sus ojos intentando soportar en silencio y soledad su tristeza, abandono y dolor cuando por quien sus lágrimas derramaba ni siquiera lo notaba... ni le importaba.

Y él, él allí, eternamente allí. Amándole a tal punto de que solo quería le compartiera al menos un poco de su dolor para sentirle cercano, útil. Querer por lo menos aligerar un poco sus cargas. Cargar sus penas... y fundirlas con las suyas propias porque sabía era lo único podría obtener de él. Rogando por dentro que por favor, por favor al menos le mirase mientras él intentaba decirle con la mirada que ése maldito hijo de puta no era ni de lejos su verdadero amor. Odiando el estúpido hecho de que solo fuera él, siempre él quien nunca le notara mientras sabía había quienes darían mucho por a su vez tener una mirada o palabra de suya.

Era como un maldito y ridículo círculo. Un absurdo que lamentablemente se daba cuenta nunca habría de alcanzar.

Y la pregunta del millón volvía;

¿Qué demonios tenía ese bastardo que él no tuviera?

Era hermoso. Tenía fortuna. Había cambiado y lo había demostrado.

¿Qué demonios era lo que ése le daba que él no le pudiera dar?

Nada. No le daba su tiempo. Ni su amor. No le daba nada más que soledad y dolor.

¿Porque era que a pesar de su inmenso amor no podía tenerle?

¿Porqué si él era un Malfoy?

Hasta cuando... ¿hasta cuando sería que aquel que consideraba su hermoso león, iba a llorar por un amor que para nada lo valía?

Y hasta cuando... ¿Hasta cuándo sería que él lo iba a soportar?

.

Ese maldito hijo de puta no lo amaba, y él... él estaba muriendo de tanto amor que dar.

* * *

**23/7/14**

**T_T buuuuuu... no me maten xDD**

**No porque lo haya hecho yo, pero amé hacer este fic y como quedó. Realmente este fic se contó solo, la letra de la canción (por más que no les guste el KPOP bien pueden ir a ver la letra) lo dice todo.**

**Estaba indecisa sobre si quien medio narrara fuera Draco o Harry viendo a Draco con otro, pero me gustó como quedó así ya que, vamos, Harry sí es bastante atolondrado en esas cosas. Realmente tampoco iba a nombrar quien era la pareja de Harry, pero si quedaba como OC no sabía si sería permitido en el reto ya que no estoy segura de si es principal o no, supongo que depende de como se lo vea =)**

**No pienso ni nombrar a Ginny, me niego. No la sopooooorto, así que, eso, CHAU GINNY! xD**

**Mmm... creo que nada, más y espero les haya gustado (y comenten =P)**

**SI llego, subiré el otro OS que tengo planeado para antes del 31, veremos, veremos...**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
